


Happy New Year

by kiku_azuya



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Martian, Bucky as a Astronaut, Captain America Steve Rogers, M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在地球與太空站之間，透過隔著數十分鐘的延遲通訊距離，Steve送上當初他與Bucky的定情之吻，以慶祝新年的到來</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> 最初張貼處：[Happy New Year](http://holdingstarshieldwithinwinterarms.weebly.com/happy-new-year.html)

  
  
  
  
「…還有1分30秒就是新年了呢。」Bucky面帶微笑說，微微傾斜著頭，讓撐在桌上的手支著下巴，一臉溫柔地望向眼前的立體畫面。  
  
成像的另一頭立刻起身，還傳來窸窸窣窣的聲響，原本半截的人影，也因為拉長了身體的動作，而只剩下一整片的汗衫在搖搖擺擺。  
  
嗯……其下隨著動作若隱若現肌肉曲線真可口。遠在這端的人，忍不住伸出金屬手指細細地描繪它們。 _嘖！_ 手指主人懊惱地瞪著擋在前方的桌沿，雖然睡褲已不再是他們那年代流行的高腰設計，但是美好風景被擋住，那就算是Ｃ字褲也看不著的意思。Bucky天馬行空的想像裡，壓根兒沒將對方是否願意穿上這等條件給考量進去。  
  
立體影像突然因為某個東西而變得模糊了少許，那對湛藍的雙眼，有點朦朦朧朧地重新出現在成像裡，帶著期待回看他。  
  
_真像對狗狗眼。_  
  
「還記得這個嗎？」那瓣平時只有堅毅弧度的雙唇，現正緊張地抿到一起，嘴角微微地扭動和提起，告訴Bucky他有多緊張，又有多興奮。  
  
對方背景裡，傳來細微的電視聲響，激動的人群喧嘩，還有此起彼落的數數兒：十、九、八、七……  
  
「怎麼可能忘記，Punk，號稱布魯克林小王子的我唯一一個沒親到人的初吻。」  
  
「Jerk，我也只有親到面罩好嗎？」  
  
兩人對視而笑，背景音中吶喊的數字也隨之緊接著來到原點。  
  
「新年快樂，Buck。」  
  
「新年快樂，Stevie。」  
  
一個輕觸落在那片造成視野模糊的玻璃表面，然後跟著抵上的，是堅挺的鼻尖和平坦的額頭，還有依舊清晰可見的長長睫毛，以及嘆息形成的一片霧氣。  
  
雖然不若當年，他們偷偷躲在太空衣更衣室裡分享的零時差親吻，他們現在有著十幾分鐘的時間差，但相信很快地，這個似近卻遠的距離就會被消除，這也是為什麼他會在這外太空和愛人視訊，而不是在擠得水洩不通的時代廣場。  
  
煙火的爆破巨響綿延不絕，纏綿的愛侶卻一點也不以為意，對彼此低喃著思念愛語。  
  
新年第一吻所象徵的意義，將是他們又一年的幸福。  
  
  
  
  


****

**——— The End ———**

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Inspired by this lovely lovely fanart  
>   
> [Stevie & Dr. Beck](http://renew01.tumblr.com/post/132936534405/hello-i-just-wanted-to-say-that-sebastian-in-his)  
> 參考圖是之前轉貼過的，  
> 不過文中大隻的隊長留守保衛地球，  
> 探訪火星就只好讓手臂可以在太空中工作的Bucky去啦XDDD  
>  ~~（其實只是想套用這背景在硬凹）~~  
> 
> 
>   
> **[聲明]**  
>  **由於此圖是在未獲得原作者授權的情況下張貼的，若原作者認為作者侵犯了著作權，請告知作者，此圖將會立即撤下。**  
>  **並為了不侵犯原作者的著作權益，請勿私自轉載。謝謝。**
> 
> **[Declaration]**  
>  **Since this fanart was posted without permission by the orignal author, if the author believes the copyright is offended, please inform the author, and this fanart will be retracted immediately.**  
>  **And for not offending the copyright of original author, please do not transfer fanfiction yourself. Thank you.**
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
